


Was it ever a question?

by Ravenslayerxx



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hates his meds, will Mickey be willing to accept that. Or watch the love of his life lose himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it ever a question?

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where I'm going with this. Just kinda wanted to actually see Mickey stand his ground and refuse to let Ian leave him over his meds.

"I hate the meds, you gonna make me take them?" His voice raspy from cotton mouth.

"You get fuckin' nuts when you don't" he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

The redhead took a pause before mumbling "You gonna wanna be with me even if I don't" tears threatening to escape his hazel eyes. Taking his silence as a rejection he continues "You used to love me, now you don't even know I am. Shit I don't know even know who I am half the time." He stands shivering from the brisk cold.

He swallows his throat raw from being so dry. "You don't owe me anything" Ian's shoulders hunching in defeat he was allowing his illness to win.

Mickey frowns "I love you" he says making it sound as easy as breathing. "The hell does that even mean" the redhead grunts. 

"It means we take care of each other" the brunette states. "I don't want you sitting around, worrying watching me waiting for me to do by next crazy shit." Ian says.

"It means thick and thin, good times .. bad. Sickness health all that shit" Mickey said trying to make him understand.

Ian began to get agitated "You gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the court house in tuxs like a couple of old queens?" He said harshly.

The brunette felt a slight stab like he'd been gutted "Fuck you!" He had poured his heart out to him and here he was shooting him down.

"No thanks I've already done that" he laughs slightly. His blood boiling Mickey stood his ground "The hell is wrong with you" he spat out

Ian turns facing the man throwing his arms up in defeat "To much! To much is wrong with me! That's the problem isn't it?" He gulps "To much is wrong with me, and you cant do anything about that. You can't change it, You can't fix me because I'm not broken. I don't need to be fixed okay? I'm me!" He exclaims he lets out a chocked sob. 

At this point both Mickey and Ian have tears trailing down their faces. Mickey could see how lost Ian truly was, he takes a hesitant step towards him holding out his hand "Hey .." he utters softly his fingers caress his tear stained cheek causing Ian to look deep into his sapphire hues.

"Your okay Ian, you will make it through this. But I'll be damned if I let you do it alone, no one should go through this alone. This is what partners do Ian they help you when no one else is there and shit like that" his lips ghost over his forehead placing a chaste kiss on his pale skin. 

"You were there for me when I was coming to terms with being gay, let me be here for you with this" he whispers.

Ian's shoulders shake from his sobbing, not fully grasping the concept on what an understanding partner he really has.

Before he had a chance to reply he hears a the sound of a familiar shrill voice. There stood Sammi spitting "Mickey" the brunettes brow arches.

"Holy shit ..." He said not believing his eyes.

"Is that Sammi" Ian says

"And she's got a Fucking gun!" Mickey says 

Then all you hear is the sound of a gun being firing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I know Mickey is a little ooc.
> 
> I'm here: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
